


Everyone has Different Definitions of Relaxing

by infamousplot



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: Awkward First Times, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Smut, M/M, Robin has a crush and David is having a fun time teasing those feelings into the open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousplot/pseuds/infamousplot
Summary: “We got a whole pool to ourselves and you wanna sit right there, huh?” Robin grimaced at him, his face still feeling warm. Right here, it wasn’t hard to see anything. David smiled at him, sweet and cute and oh-so-innocent. The cycle of needling had looped around, it seemed. It was always the same. He’d start out playful, harmless, inviting you to join in with his good mood. Luring you in with innocent conversation... Then he’d shift to the teasing, the coy looks and prying questions. And then you’d get the worst kind of David: the smooth, alluring, Ever Victorious King, moving in to finish you off with his burning eyes and gentle smile. And if you were powerful enough to resist, and make it through? It just started up again from stage one. Slowly but surely chipping away at your defenses, confusing you and turning you on until you stopped using your head and just went with it.Robin knew that he should shut it down now. If he wanted to preserve his dignity, he should just get up and walk away. The only problem with that plan was that Robin didn’t necessarily want to.
Relationships: David | Archer/Robin Hood | Archer, Robin Hood | Archer/David | Archer
Kudos: 16





	Everyone has Different Definitions of Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains:  
> \- Light smut (not super explicit, I don't think I really even specifically mention any sexy bits?)  
> \- Sex in a semi-public space  
> \- Discussions of exhibitionism/watching others have sex (that wasn't really the direction I intended to take this the story just kinda wandered down that route naturally orz)  
> \- Robin being embarrassed about his Feelings
> 
> Takes place during the Setsubun event! Not that that really plays a huge factor into it, it's mostly just the justification for the setting.

Robin sighed in relaxation as he sank down into the hot springs, the water already soothing his body. As a Servant, aches and pains weren’t usually something that became a lasting issue, but that didn’t mean the water didn’t still feel heavenly. 

“Aah… Now this is the life.” He stretched out a bit, letting his legs float in the water. It was, as the name implied, hot. Robin had never been to one of these before. There were a handful of Servants that talked about them from time to time, lamenting that they couldn’t take Master to one, since she’d never gotten the chance to go before coming to Chaldea, but Robin had never really given them much thought. They didn’t have stuff like this where he was from, or at least, if they did, it wasn’t anything he was aware of. Now, though, he finally understood what the big deal was.

“It’s lovely… If only we could have something like this in Chaldea.” David sighed, content, up to his chin in the water. Robin opened one eye to gaze at the man, who seemed even more comfortable than he was. “Ah, but if we did that, I might never want to leave… I suppose that is the curse of comfort.” He continued dreamily. Robin let out a soft laugh, amused.

“I’m just surprised we’re the only ones here right now.” He leaned back, feeling the cool breeze against his face. He couldn’t believe he’d gone his whole life without experiencing something so nice. The cool air made the hot water feel even better. 

One of those weird events was going on. Robin wasn’t sure about the why of it, just that strange things were afoot. For one reason or another, they were fighting their way to the top of some building. Some Servant up to no good again, no doubt. Every now and then the more chaotic Servants tended to get antsy, and would go off and create elaborate schemes just to get attention. Usually, Robin tried to steer clear of it. But this time, they were all needed. 

Whatever this tower was, it had a weird effect on them. Usually, when getting back from a fight, their Master could heal them pretty quickly, but after each battle here, they were left exhausted. Not even a Command Seal could recharge them. The only solution seemed to be the hot springs. They could rest outside of them too, but relaxing in the hot baths seemed to wash away their fatigue even faster.

Basically, they got to properly relax and recharge after doing less fighting than usual… So, Robin wasn’t complaining. This was better than most vacations they got these days.

“Mm, there are a lot of baths. We just happened to find one of the few left unoccupied.” David smiled. “It’s a shame there aren’t any mixed baths, though. I was hoping to unwind with some lovely women.” He sighed airily, his tone just dramatic enough that Robin couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“The point of these sorts of things is to relax, right? Which would mean keeping you as far away from everyone as possible.” Robin replied. “That’s probably why we’re the only ones here. Everyone knew to steer clear.” He smirked, as David gave him a slight pout, unamused. It didn’t last long though, that playful smile back in place almost immediately.

“And yet, here you are, Robin… Am I a relaxing presence for you?” He asked, kicking his legs idly, toes wriggling. 

“Relaxing? No. I’ve just built up a tolerance to you. That’s why I’m always the one stuck babysitting.” Robin yawned, linking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes lazily. The rippling water made it harder to see anything below the surface, and for that, Robin was grateful- but the longer he tried to keep eye contact with David, the more awkward he felt... 

“Hm, I don’t think any of you give me enough credit. My harp is very soothing… And if any of you took me up on my offers, you would see I’m very skilled at giving massages.” David sighed dramatically, feigning being put out. Well, he wasn’t wrong about the music- it could be very calming. And he had been lucky enough to get a massage from him before, when he’d been too tired and tense to care about turning down the offer. David wasn’t bluffing. 

“I have a feeling most people aren’t gonna want some weirdo offering them massages in the bath…” Robin pointed out. David sighed again, shaking his head. 

“Isn’t it tradition to get up to a bit of mischief in the baths, Robin~?” David asked with a wink, his tone much too playful. “The boys try to peek in at the girls, the girls catch them and give them a beating, the usual romantic comedy routine?”

“I don’t know what kinda romantic comedies you’re watching, but that sounds more like a gag from some shitty anime.” Robin scoffed. Not that he’d know anything about that. “Could you at least try to have some self restraint, gramps? Last I checked, things didn’t end so well for you the last time you decided to be a peeping tom in the baths.” He said cooly. David’s expression changed for a second, a sheepish and uncomfortable look. Robin knew it was a bit of a low blow, bringing up something like that so casually… but seriously, how else was this guy gonna learn from his mistakes?! You get summoned into a cute, youthful body and suddenly you’re back to your old ways, having to relearn all your lessons the hard way.

“Come now Robin, don’t be such a spoilsport! Where’s the harm? It’s not like I’m planning to seduce any of them. I just want to catch a glimpse of a bathing beauty or two. You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way?” David narrowed his eyes, playful and tempting, and Robin felt himself blush. It had begun. The usual David shenanigans were afoot. Robin looked away, hoping the color in his cheeks wasn’t noticeable.

“What, just cuz I’m a guy, you think I wanna go into creepy pervert mode too? No thanks. If you wanna see a naked woman that bad, there’s this cool new thing called porn. You’ll have a hard time finding a Servant who doesn’t have a stash somewhere in Chaldea. Or, you know, try and actually find a woman who wants to have sex with you. Oh, wait, my bad- I’m supposed to be offering more realistic options.” 

David let out a small sigh of disapproval, but he still seemed amused.

“Now, Robin. You don’t have to be so uptight about these things. You’re a young man, I’m sure you have fantasies, right?” He smiled, leaning back a bit in the water. It was difficult for Robin to decide where he should look. The waters weren’t crystal clear or anything, but… He could see well enough. 

Robin wasn’t a prude. He wasn’t the most experienced guy in the world, but he knew enough to pass as a player. It wasn’t like he was so innocent that just being around another naked person made him blush. David wasn’t just any old person though. He was a flirt and a tease, and unfortunately, he was attractive. Sure, he was a perv, with a mind that really needed to be whipped into shape most days, but you couldn’t say he didn’t have the looks to get away with it… He was a regular pretty boy, and Robin? He didn’t mind pretty boys. 

“Of course I do. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna spy on random people though.” He scoffed, trying to ignore his train of thought.

“So you mean to tell me that, in all your days of sneaking through the forest and watching your enemies, you never… happened upon something you weren’t expecting?” David asked, cocking his head to the side innocently. 

“... What do you mean?” Robin asked, deciding to just play dumb.

“You know! Some tantalizing scene that wasn’t meant for you~? Someone stripping down to bathe themselves, someone lounging about with nothing on? Maybe some people engaged in something... intimate~?” David teased, eyes narrowing. Robin’s face warmed, embarrassed.

“No! I mean, maybe, but I don’t remember. I wasn’t going around spying on people for fun, I was watching knights and soldiers, and noblemen- looking for an opportunity to kill them!” He snapped. It hadn’t been Fun Sexy Times in the Forest, it had been dirty assassinations, committed without mercy. If he’d seen someone naked and vulnerable, then that was just a better opportunity to take them out with a well aimed arrow. Nothing more. He bit his lip slightly, sliding deeper into the water. Jeez. This wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to be talking about right now! He wanted to relax and unwind, not talk about his murderous past with King Pervy over here.

“That’s too bad… With that cloak of yours, I would have thought you’d have plenty of opportunities to sneak into places, see things you weren’t meant to see.” David sighed airily, but that amused, ever-so-slightly smug smile remained on his lips. Urg… This guy. Robin wasn’t sure how he managed it, but he always knew how to push his buttons. He knew he shouldn’t give in, shouldn’t take the bait, but it was hard not to when David was looking at him like that, so… damn expectant. Waiting to see how he would respond, already calculating his next answer. It was like they were playing conversation chess, and Robin only knew how to play checkers.

“If this is some round about way of asking if you can borrow my Noble Phantasm to live out your peeping tom dreams, the answer is no.” Robin replied, leaning his head back indignantly. David chuckled softly, and Robin heard him rise from the water. He glanced up instinctively at the noise, and saw the man had stood. Immediately, he looked away again, face burning up. He’d seen it. His junk. Robin swallowed, not sure why he felt so embarrassed. I-It wasn’t like he’d never seen a guy’s dick before! Either in passing in the bathroom, or in some hentai some Servant or other left lying around, he’d seen people naked! And David strutted around in those skin tight little booty shorts all the time anyway! It wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about!

So why did he feel flustered? David always got him like this, asking him weird stuff and steering his mind toward the gutter. He was the sort of weirdo that tried to get everyone else on his level, and then the next thing you knew you were trapped in some scheme and getting dragged down with him! Yeah. That was all it was. David was trying to lure him into his dirty mind, aiming to get him worked up so that he’d try and prove himself or something by joining him in his schemes. But it wasn’t gonna happen! Robin might have been a rebellious youth, and sure, the  _ idea _ of spying on pretty girls might have been exciting, but that didn’t mean he was actually going to go and do it! He had standards, believe it or not. And besides that, he didn’t want to get in trouble when they inevitably got caught...

As he sat up, prepared to tell David just that, he realized the man was sitting beside him now, and Robin nearly jumped. Wh-When had he gotten there?

“Hm? Is everything alright?” David asked, looking at him with that same ‘innocent’ gaze he’d had before. 

“We got a whole pool to ourselves and you wanna sit right there, huh?” Robin grimaced at him, his face still feeling warm. Right here, it wasn’t hard to see anything. David’s hair was damp, hanging limper than usual around his smooth face. It always frizzed up a bit in the humidity, and the steam hadn’t helped with that, but it wasn’t that it looked silly or anything like that. He just looked a bit unkempt, was all. Slightly disheveled. Droplets of water dotted his neck and shoulders, occasionally giving up and sliding down his body, returning to the pool below. David smiled at him, sweet and cute and oh-so-innocent, and Robin realized what it was he was feeling.

“Well, if you aren’t going to join me in sight seeing, I thought I’d join you over here. Is that alright?” David asked. The cycle of needling had looped around, it seemed. It was always the same. He’d start out playful, harmless, inviting you to join in with his good mood. Luring you in with innocent conversation... Then he’d shift to the teasing, the coy looks and prying questions. And then you’d get the worst kind of David: the smooth, alluring, Ever Victorious King, moving in to finish you off with his burning eyes and gentle smile. And if you were powerful enough to resist, and make it through? It just started up again from stage one. Slowly but surely chipping away at your defenses, confusing you and turning you on until you stopped using your head and just went with your dick.

Robin knew that he should shut it down now. If he wanted to preserve his dignity, he should just get up and walk away. Move to the other side of the pool, or tell him that no, it wasn’t alright. The only problem with that plan was that Robin didn’t necessarily want to. 

He and David had known each other for a long time now. As two of the first Archers summoned by their Master, they’d spent a lot of time together, gathering resources and training. Robin had been the one to show David the ropes when he’d first come back with them from Okeanos. He might not admit it so openly, but it wasn’t that farfetched to say that they were friends. David drove him mad a good chunk of the time, but he was also one of the funniest people Robin knew. He could be annoying, and weird, but at the end of the day, Robin knew that most of what he did was harmless needling, trying to get under his skin so that he’d give up trying to act cool and just have some fun. 

At the end of the day, for all his complaining, Robin liked David. More than he wanted to admit. And even if he didn’t understand it, the more he looked at it, the more it felt like David might like him too.

“So you just wanted a fall guy for when you got caught peeping, huh?” Robin smirked, trying to calm his thoughts. He stretched his arms out along the ground behind him, trying to make it seem as casual as possible. David chuckled, not making any move- yet.

“Of course not. Some things are just less fun to do alone.”

“Like being a creepy pervert?” 

“You’re such a party pooper.” David pouted slightly. “But it’s fine. I don’t need to go spy if I want to see a bathing beauty, I suppose.” He winked- and Robin realized that no matter how well he knew David’s games, he was never going to win. His face turned red, as David leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder and making himself comfortable. 

If Robin wanted to, he could move. He could push David into the water, leave him soaked and spluttering and looking silly, and let all of this play out as just some good old joking between the guys. Or he could stop being such a freaking coward, and just do what he’d been wanting to for a while. So, he did.

Robin kissed him. He turned, leaned in, and planted one on him, their lips connecting a bit more firmly than he’d intended. He felt David startle against his touch, surprised, and he pulled away, suddenly terrified- had he been misreading his signals? Should he have asked first? Was he being a total weirdo and a creep, and David wasn’t even interested in him like that? Was this all just a joke?

His mind raced with a hundred questions, and for a moment, he attempted to choke out an apology, or an excuse, anything- but he was silenced swiftly, as David took his face in his hands, and kissed him back, hard.

Relief flooded him, but only for a moment, before it was replaced with other, more fervent feelings. He felt David’s hands in his hair, playing with it with his damp fingers. His body was warm, warmer than it should have been, thanks to the hot springs, but it felt kind of nice. He bit David’s lip slightly by mistake, and attempted to apologize, only for David to chuckle against his mouth, hushing him gently. 

It felt strange, in some ways. David’s tongue sliding against his, trying to find the right time to insert his own tongue but never quite getting it. They didn’t really need to stop to breathe, being Servants, or at least not as often as a human would need to, but there were still moments where Robin wondered if he should break away for a second, stop and see how he was doing. He hadn’t had a lot of practice with this sort of thing. David wasn’t complaining, though, and he wasn’t laughing in his face, so those were probably good signs. 

David’s hands began to move to his shoulders, holding him more securely, as he continued to kiss him, a satisfied noise escaping from the back of his throat as Robin kissed him more deeply. Robin felt a familiar tension down below, heat pooling in his core, and he held David tighter, trying to kiss him more passionately. He felt like they were operating on different levels here, David more fervent and confident in what he was doing, and Robin just trying to follow his lead- but the more into it he got, the more Robin wanted to try and take the lead. He wanted to hear what other noises David could make.

With a bit of difficulty, he attempted to pull David into his lap. David, thankfully, seemed to understand what he was going for, and helped in the endeavor, going so far as linking his legs around Robin’s waist. They pulled apart for a moment, breathing heavily, and Robin looked up at David. His hair was dripping, dangling around his face, which had a breathless grin. His gaze was eager, hoping for more. Robin could only imagine how dumbstruck his own face must have looked, but he tried not to dwell on it, as he pulled David back in, kissing him hard and deep. He pressed his body against his own, trying not to get overwhelmed. 

It felt good. David felt good, his body pinned to Robin’s, the sensation of being so close to him. He felt a bit bad, already so aroused when they’d hardly done anything- but David had been trying to get him to this point, right? With all the teasing beforehand. So maybe it was alright. He could feel that David was hard, his body grinding against his own, though he seemed to be holding back, not wanting to go overboard right off the bat. Robin wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, where to put them, so he just kept… feeling David. His shoulders, his back, his ass. He tried to go slow, and eventually, his hands settled on David’s hips, squeezing them gently. He was a lithe man, so there wasn’t a lot to squeeze, but that didn’t really matter to Robin. He was just content to be touching David. Bewildered that David seemed so eager to be touched by him. None of this even felt real, but he didn’t want to think about it too much and spoil the moment.

Robin felt himself beginning to thrust, realizing in embarrassment that this position wasn’t the most conducive for him. He wondered how obvious it made his inexperience, as his body tried desperately to grind against David’s. W-Well, it might not have been what he was imagining, but he couldn’t say it didn’t feel good. It was better than nothing, and to be fair, he really hadn’t been expecting anything when this had started. He had only been thinking about making David feel good- it just happened that that excited him more than he’d thought it would.

David pressed his crotch into Robin’s stomach firmly, grinding against him with determination, squirming in place for a moment as an almost desperate sound rose from his throat. Robin’s grip on him tightened, trying to press his body into him more, to help him. He wondered if it was normal to feel so turned on, with hardly any effort. Just hearing that little moan was enough to make him feel ready to burst. He didn’t want to yet, though, and leave David to his own devices before he was done.

“Nn… Robin…” David managed to get out, his breath catching a bit, as he held Robin’s shoulders, using them for support as he grinded harder against him. Robin heard himself make a quivering noise, as he resisted the urge to let go. H-He didn’t want it to be over just yet. He wanted the feeling to last, the hot euphoria building inside of him, the feeling of David being so close, gripping him like his life depended on it…

With a gasping moan, David came. His body shuddered against Robin’s, the tension in his grip fading, and Robin followed shortly, everything flooding out. For a moment, his mind seemed to blank, the pleasure rippling through him like small waves. After a few seconds though, his senses returned, and he felt himself sink back, leaning against the edge of the pool for support as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling of excitement was still lingering, even as a sense of fatigue settled over him.

David fell against him, breathing heavily, before releasing a tired by happy sounding chuckle. Robin’s body felt almost cold now, a strange thing to feel in steaming hot water; his limbs the slightest bit tingly. He was still throbbing, a little, but it was quickly subsiding. He was trying very hard not to think about the fact that they had just soiled this hot spring for whoever might come to it next. 

“That was unexpected~” David said with a sigh, sounding content. Robin snorted.

“Oh yeah. Real unexpected. Definitely not what you were gunning for, right?” 

“I was hoping I might be able to get you to release your inhibitions a bit, but I didn’t think I would get any further than a kiss.” David laughed, letting himself slide off of Robin and back down into the water. He sank down to his chin, curls fanning out a bit around him. “And I certainly wasn’t expecting you to instigate it~ It seems I’ve misjudged you, Robin.” He gave him that coy look, and Robin blushed.

“W-Wait, really?” His stomach did a weird turn, and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He wasn’t sure why. I-It had been nice! He’d had fun! It had felt really good, even if he probably could have found a better position, but hey! They’d both gotten off and he hadn’t made a total idiot of himself, and that was all he could really ask for in his situation, right? It was just that, knowing he’d gone ahead and gone farther than David had been anticipating, exceeded his expectations in something like that… Robin blushed. Maybe he was more naive than he wanted to admit…

“There’s no need to be embarrassed! It was very enjoyable.” David smiled at him warmly. It was sometimes hard to tell with him, with the way he talked, but his smile seemed genuine. Robin let himself relax a little. 

“Yeah… It was.” He admitted, still blushing slightly. “You, um… You’re a good kisser.” He attempted a compliment, before feeling more embarrassed. It was better than pouring out about how attractive he found him, how his body turned him on and he wanted to hear him moan more. Robin sank down into the water, as though it might save him from his thoughts.

He knew there was nothing wrong with these things. Or, he should say, the rational part of his brain knew that there was nothing wrong. Two adults finding each other sexy and enjoying each other’s company? Being attracted to someone and being excited by having that attraction returned? Having a big old crush on them? Those were perfectly natural things! It was just that… Well, it was all still pretty new. Sure, he made it seem like he’d gotten plenty of action in his day, but that wasn’t true. His lifestyle hadn’t exactly made it easy to pick up chicks, or anyone else for that matter. He’d had his daydreams, but he couldn’t even really say he’d had a proper crush back when he was alive. Not like this, anyway.

“You were quite good as well. Though, a bit more practice wouldn’t hurt.” David teased, gently, but Robin still grimaced in embarrassment.

“I was just focusing on too many things.” Robin said, resisting the urge to dunk under the water. David chuckled, and floated toward him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re flustered, Robin?” He smiled, draping his arms over his shoulders. 

“Wh-Who’s flustered? I was just saying…” Robin grumbled slightly, and David giggled softly.

“You know, I’d be more than happy to help you practice, if you’d like~” He offered. His tone was playful, but Robin didn’t doubt he meant it, and that only made him blush more. He wouldn’t mind that, really. Not at all.

“I mean… We already hang out most of the time anyway. Guess it couldn’t hurt.” He shrugged, trying to look aloof, but he had a feeling the pink in his cheeks was making it unconvincing. David smiled at him, and even just glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Robin could feel the affection in his gaze. It was hard not to run from that sort of thing, when shying from any sort of genuine relationship was just his natural state of being. But Chaldea had made it harder to live that sort of life- and if he was being honest, it was kind of nice. It had taken a lot of nerve to get himself to kiss David, but it had paid off, hadn’t it? So maybe… he could afford to be a bit risky now and then.

Robin turned his head back to David, who was still watching him contentedly. In the distance, he thought he could hear some voices, growing closer. David glanced in their direction.

“It appears we won’t be alone for much longer.” He sighed. He didn’t make any effort to get up, though. Robin really hoped any remnants of their little fun session wouldn’t be noticeable by the time whoever was headed their way got here…

“Guess those kissing lessons of yours will have to wait til later.” 

David smiled at him coyly, and leaned in, pressing his lips to his again, leaving them to linger. They were still warm from the waters, and even though he was still worn out, he felt a small shudder at the base of his spine as David’s tongue slid past his parted lips. It slid against his own, tasting him slowly. When he pulled back, Robin found himself leaning after him, trying to follow him, and nearly falling face first into the waters. David chuckled as he stood, turning his back to Robin and looking at him over his shoulder.

“That will be your homework to study until next time~” He winked, before making his way to the edge of the pool, and exiting gracefully, grabbing his towel. Robin swallowed. His head felt like it had been consumed by a warm static, as he watched David, trying to ignore the raucous sound of more Servants approaching. David probably had the right idea about heading out. And who knew- maybe he could convince him to give him a bit of ‘tutoring’ before their next lesson...


End file.
